Peeta's Trip
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Beware my failed attemps at humor! M with a lemon and a one-shot! For LabRat3000! My friends told me to do it!  Peeta gets lost during the Victory Tour in District Four and guess who decide to save him from drowning, but this person wants him to pay...R&R


Phoenix: *smashes computer* Sorry this didn't get out sooner but my stupid computer deleted the file so I had to start all over again and now I have to say you better like this LabRat3000 because this is for you and I had to redo it all over again just from scratch. I'm also doing this one-shot for the people who just want to read some Finnick/Peeta smutty goodness. Also if you want check out my other Hunger Games stories, one of them is a Gale/Peeta/Cato fic with three-way lemon flavor! Enjoy this fic and review as well!

I Don't Remember What I Originally Called It So This Will Have To Do:

SMUT ALMIGHTY!

"Hey babe you want me to rock your world?" the golden god himself asked. "Do I have a choice?" I try to use my best puppy eye face and he laughs it off and soon has me pinned under him. _That sexy son of a bitch; _Finnick has me pinned under me and his full out 12" erection is stabbing me. "Not really…" I shudder as he breathes heavily on a very sensitive part of my neck.

As I see that there is no one on the docks beside us and I doubt that I could scream for help really well with Finnick's tongue down my mouth…

I come back to reality to realize he's kissing me, and I'm kissing back! After much careful consideration, that and my damn hormones are on over drive to get screwed, I decide to just go with the flow.

I open my mouth and his tongue is fast to enter and with a flick of his tongue he gets mine to life and not just me tongue…

He just make-out for about thirty more seconds and decide that his rod spearing my side is annoying so I decide to 'fix' the problem. So I push him up and I stay down and take his head into my mouth and I use my teeth to grab a hold of his head and start twisting. This gives me some moans from him and I use my tongue to sooth the tip and lick up any pre-cum I missed as I start taking in more of his golden rod down my throat. I lightly graze any veins and use my tongue to follow up and his hand finds its way to my head as I start sucking. Soon I have his inter manhood in my mouth and with that I start deep-throating his pulsing heated member. I suck as hard as I can and take in as much as I can without killing myself and with that his body tenses letting loose his cum and me almost chocking on it.

He smiles and while smiling forces me to drink all of it and I do. "Can you help me find my way back to the train station?" I shocked as my wet clothes are flung from my body to god knows where and lifts my legs up and impales his rod into my ass and I am pretty sure it was suppose to hurt but all I feel was pleasure jolting down my spine. He starts at a brutal pace and just keeps hitting this spot in me that makes me see golden suns and I am also pretty sure I'm moaning his name over and over again while clinging to him for dear life as I feel another wave of pleasure and this one is so big it consumes me fully and I reach blissful orgasm. With that my walls tighten around his hard dick and milk him of all his pleasure and the rest is a blur…

Effie is smiling and waving at us as we arrive just as they do and sometimes I swear she is the smartest one among us because she had this all perfectly timed, sometimes I swear she can see the future either that or see is a really good planner but I'm in denial of the second one so I have to good with the first.

"Thanks for bringing this one back; I hope he wasn't any trouble." Haymitch says and Finnick laughs and says, "Oh no, he wasn't any trouble at all, I would say the time we _spent together _was quite _pleasurable_…" He blows a kiss at Katniss but winks my way and I'm blushing a colour that would make tomatos green with envy. Katniss shacks her head not getting the underlying message and boards the train with Effie and I am stuck standing there until, "If you want I have his number." Haymitch says this and walks towards the train and laughs as I turn around to catch up to him, "Really!"

Phoenix: Not like the first one, the first one was better. I hope you like it and will review it. Yoshi!


End file.
